There has existed for a long time a need for an efficient, easy to operate food preparation apparatus and process which prepares nutritional and appetizing meals for hospital patients and other institutional patients, airline passengers, as well as for groups of people such as field or factory workers who are isolated from restaurants or food dispensing outlets.
The above-identified applications describe a sophisticated system and its advantages over prior systems. The present invention is directed to a rack, heater shelves and trays particularly adapted to be usable in that system.